


Never Have I Ever

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Kara's birthday and Maggie convinces everyone to play never have I ever.orthis is just nonsense so idk





	

It had started out innocuously enough. It was Kara’s birthday and said birthday girl wanted everyone she loved who could show up to come to game night. Everyone was in attendance other than Eliza, who had a last-minute mishap in the lab. Kara’s foster mother had promised to flyout as soon as possible to take Kara out to dinner.

 The couches and chairs had been pushed against the wall and stacked to make room for thick blankets so everyone could sit. They had been playing taboo when Maggie decided she wanted to shake things up. It took some convincing, but even Kara eventually gave into playing Never Have I Ever and taking shots.

(They let her pretend, but everyone knew she kept a stash of alien hard liquor under her sink, right behind the fire extinguisher.

“It was a gift from Mon-El,” she said when Alex had found it. “I’m going to get rid of it.”

She never specified _how_.)

It was innocent and inconsequential at first.

(They bent the rules a little bit. You could say things even if you had done them. Thinking of things you _haven’t_ done is hard.

If the question had been interesting enough, everyone had to tell their stories.

They didn’t really take turns either. Most of them were a little tipsy and they had decided that whoever had one should just say it.)

“Never have I ever kissed someone.”

Everyone drank.

“Never have I ever jumped off a building without a safety.”

Everyone had expected Kara and Clark to drink, but those who weren’t present during Myriad were surprised when Winn and James drank.

“Mind control,” James explained simply. Winn just looked down at the floor.

“Never have I ever been jealous of a Super,” Kara threw out next. Everyone but her and Clark drank. She would have been upset if they hadn’t, honestly. Flying was _amazing_.

“Never have I ever been jealous of a Super for a romantic reason?” Alex asked curiously. Winn, Kara, Clark, Lois, and herself were the only ones to not drink.

She was going to say another one, but then she noticed Kara glaring at Lois.

“Drink, Lois,” Kara said.

“It doesn’t count, Kara.”

“I think it counts, Lois,” Clark agreed.

Lois grumbled and drank. Everyone that wasn’t Kara, Alex or Clark look at her curiously. Lois grumbled some more. Clark and Kara stared at each other like they were having a mental conversation. For all anyone else knew, they could have been. Finally, Clark broke their stare to address everyone else.

“When we first started dating, Lois was jealous every time I texted Kara. This was before she knew I was an alien and knew how I was related to Kara.” Clark stopped for a moment when Lois grumbled something under her breath. “Honey, she was _thirteen_. Anyway, she thought that I was leading her with this “Kara” on the side and didn’t believe me when I said I was texting a friend’s kid.”

“To be fair, no one texts their friend’s teenage child that frequently,” she said in defense. Everyone nodded slowly.

“So she thinks I’m cheating on her with an adult person that I wasn’t related to named Kara until I finally told her that Kara’s my cousin,” Clark finished.

“Honestly, it seemed more concerning if he had been telling the truth,” Lois said. “He was texting a thirteen-year-old girl in all his spare time.”

“Didn’t you know he was adopted?” Lena asked. She told most people that talked to her that she was adopted by the Luthors. Wasn’t that an adopted kid thing?

“I didn’t really talk about that,” Clark answered, shrugging. “I didn’t like when people thought they weren’t my real parents.”

Kara and Lena both had fleeting pained expressions, but it passed before anyone saw.

“Okay, now for everyone else’s story!” Lois cut in. Clark might have the emotional range of a slightly deeper than average spoon but she knew. She knew it was a sore topic for Kara, who still called Clark Kal-El.

James piped up first. Most people already knew his story. He’d had a crush on Lois before Clark and Lois had been a thing. He didn’t begrudge his best friend and had moved on quickly.

Maggie had assumed Supergirl and Alex were a thing before she had met Kara and quickly – _“Not that quickly!”_ Kara argued – deduced that Kara and Supergirl were one and the same.

Mon-El said something about Winn having had feelings for Kara and they passed over Lucy. Lena shifted in her seat when everyone turned to look at her.

“What?” she asked.

“You drank,” Maggie stated plainly. “Story time. Didn’t you know little Danvers was Supergirl?”

“I- uh.” Lena mumbled something.

Kara and Clark snickered.

“What?” Alex asked.

“I was paying too much attention to Kara and too little to Supergirl to realize they were the same,” Lena grumbled out. She took a long drink from her cup just so she could ignore everyone.

Half the room let out an “aww” and the other half snorted at her ridiculousness while Winn shouted, “No drinking outside of the game!”

“Never have I ever been targeted by a family member,” Lena said in response, tipping her cup back again.

She regretted it immediately. All she wanted was another drink. Really. She wasn’t expecting every single person in the room to drink and suddenly look miserable.

Then everyone in the circle started talking like they had done this before. And maybe they had, Lena didn’t know.

“Every other Kryptonian on earth,” Clark said and Kara just nodded and they both drank again.

“My dad didn’t know he was actually targeting me, he was targeting Superman,” Lois said and Lucy nodded along.

“My uncle.” James shrugged.

No one needed to ask Lena or Winn about theirs.

That just left Maggie (who mumbled something about narrow-minded midwesterns) and Alex. Everyone looked at Alex and Lena could see Kara shift uncomfortably in her seat. Alex mumbled something.

“Excuse me, did I just hear you say _Kara_?” Maggie asked.

Alex just nodded and then she and Kara were taking a long drink each. Alex looked like she was going to say something but then she brought her cup to her lips and finished her drink.

“Red Kryptonite. Supergirl’s berserk phase.”

 _Ah_. Everyone knew that. Everyone knew about when Supergirl, _Kara_ , threw Cat Grant off CatCo.

A feeling of unsettledness blanketed the group and then Lois was spitting out, “Never have I ever kissed a Kryptonian!” and everyone stared as Alex and Kara had to explain how Clark’s shitty Kryptonese left Kara thinking she had been betrothed to Alex until they cleared up the misunderstanding a month later.


End file.
